


Gospel for the fallen ones

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: when John tells Brian why he stays out of band arguments.Disclaimer!: I don't make money from this nor do I know anything from Deaky's past-
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Queen fic, so kudos and comments are appreicated!!  
> follow me on Instagram: frxnchboymajxrgeneral  
> follow me on tiktok: thethomasjefferson1743  
> Discord: franklindrooseveltofficial#2068

Heyo! it's your least favorite writer!

So Im making a Queen fic, and this will also be going to my wattpad, my username is twentyonepilots44!   
I know what you're thinking: you're trash, you must be out of your fucking mind. 

Welp, this trash ass Brian May/John Deacon kinnie gonna do the impossible!!

Also, to the person who requested a fic, I'll get that published by this weekend or next Monday!!! I'm taking requests!! Don't be afraid to request anything!

Love the author!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the recording of Bohemian Rhapsody, so about 1975-1976.  
> ~Brian and John are in a relationship
> 
> ~ Roger and Freddie are single
> 
> ~ Jim Beach makes a little appearance

John Deacon was hearing the band argue for the 5th time that morning. His boyfriend, Brian May was arguing with their friends/bandmates, Freddie Mercury and Roger Taylor over what song to publish. "Are you kidding?? A song about fucking cars, Roger, honestly," Brian rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's better than whatever the hell Freddie's writing," Roger looked at him, angrily. Freddie looked offended, "well, fuck you, Roger," he looked at Deaky, "Now, you've pissed Deaky off, you twat." John rolled his eyes and looked at the three of them, who continued to argue, and then he snapped, "CAN YOU LOT SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He then covered his mouth and saw the band look at him, scared and startled. "John, darling, are you alright?," Brian asked, and John ran out of the room. "Deaky! Come back," Roger called after him, but he was gone. "If you hadn't been arguing, we've never would have made him upset, you twats," Brian looked at them, "I'll be back in a bit, you two went too fucking far. And Freddie, if you cared so much for Deaky, you wouldn't be arguing with Roger about songs about fucking cars." He then left the room, leaving Freddie and Roger stumped.

Brian arrived at his and John's flat, and he heard crying. He saw John crying and asked, "John, darling, are you alright?" John looked up and said, wiping his eyes, "Brian, I'm fine honey. Really, I am.." "What's wrong? Roger said that you ran out crying, are you sure you're alright?," Brian asked him. John kissed his cheek, "You're so sweet to be concerned about me. I'm going to get me something to eat, you want anything?" Brian said, "Not right now, but it's my right to make sure you're alright." John smiled, and said, "Well of course, or Freddie and my dad would have your head, Bri." Brian rolled his eyes and John walked into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Freddie still disagree about what song to release, sinking Deaky into extra anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking fic requests!!!!  
> Don't be afraid to request, and kudos and comments appreciated!!!

"Fred, what the hell is this?," Roger questioned the older man. "None of your concern, dear," Freddie said, trying not to piss Deaky off with arguing. Freddie was writing the song, which he wanted to call it 'Bohemian Rhapsody.' Brian was strumming his guitar making faces as he did, and Deaky was strumming his bass, giggling as Brian was trying to be funny. "Well, Mister "Protecter of John", I think Brian has him occupied, and he's fine," Roger said and Freddie glared at him, "Mind yourself, Taylor." Roger looked mock scared, "oh, I'm so scared of you! Yeah, Freddie, you're not really intimidating with them horse looking ass teeth." Freddie gasped, "Oh, you did. not. just. go. there." Deaky and Brian looked at them, "Guys, please don't argue," John smiled weakly. Roger said, " Well, tell Freddie to not get up in my face when pissed off." Freddie said, "Fuck you, Roger, Fuck you!" Brian looked at Roger with a look that said, 'Don't you say shit.' Then Roger snapped, "Unprofessional John Lennon wannabe!" Freddie fired back, "Ringo Starr wannabe bitch." The two continued to argue until Deaky, who was at his wits end, yelled, "STOP!" Roger and Freddie stopped to see Deaky, who had tears in his eyes, upset and tired. "All you two argue over is a bunch of bullshit! You two are the most childish people I've ever met!," Deaky shouted and ran out the room. Brian turned and looked at Roger, "You had ONE job, Rog. ONE fucking job and that was to not argue with Freddie. You're really stupid, and so are you, Freddie, you never should've said 'fuck you.' Oh jesus, I'm gonna go talk to John, I hope he's okay." Brian arrived at the flat that he and Deaky shared. Deaky came out of the kitchen with his leftover pizza and was wearing one of Brian's shirts. He looked like he'd been crying for a while, and he looked scared, and that scared Brian. "Bri... I have something to tell you. It's the reason why I stay out of arguments," John played with his fingers. "Of course darling, what is it?," Brian asked, and Deaky sighed, "Okay, here we go........" To be continued....


End file.
